Unwanted Dream
by Galene
Summary: Usagi Tuskanio an unhappy superstar forbidden by her love to tell the world how she feels about him. Sick of it all, she wants to leave the lime-light and go live her REAL dream, rather than her child-hood fantasy


One-shot little fic about our fav. couple! 

Enjoy

~Galene

Unwanted Dream

_Sources say that Usagi Tuskanio is dating famous Heartbreakers drummer Jonathan Matthews_

_The following images were taken of the lovely couple at the Grammies last week. Spokespersons for the stars have declined comment for the time being. _

_~~~~_

He was the shadow that went unseen and unnoticed by the public as he maintained his watch over their beloved star, Usagi Tuskanio, actress, and super-hero extraordinaire, it was her that he kept safe from any of the thousands of things which could go wrong no matter where she went. 

~~~~

_When asked if she really was dating the Heartbreakers drummer, Ms. Tuskanio laughed it off, and asked us where we had heard this information. Apparently the two are just friends_

_In other news, she has hired a new body-guard, when asked why; she replied that she her manager felt that with her new rise to super-stardom more security was needed. _

_~~~~_

He did not do it merely for their sake, nor for hers alone, but for his own sake as well. Yes, it was his job, but his reason lay deeper than that, for he, Chiba, Mamoru had fallen hopelessly in love with the beautiful woman he had been hired to protect, and unknown to her public, and the media she felt the same way about him. 

_~~~~_

_Usagi Tuskanio showed up for the Oscars last week alone, with only her new body-guard. Past Rumors of romantic involvement between the two have been discredited, despite their past relationships,   the lovely star said that "that was all the past, and they had both moved on and were still friends."  _

_~~~~_

If one had thought about it for a moment, they may have figured out how they felt, for to anyone with any insight into their past it would have been obvious. They had known each other for a long time, since she was four-teen, and he nine-teen, but then again… they'd not gotten along at the time. They really hadn't gotten along until they both honed up to their true feelings about one-another, and Mamoru had finally gotten over his inhibitions about loving a minor. Of course, she wasn't a minor now. No, she was a college graduate just like him; except where his degree was in medicine, hers was in performance arts. Imagine the story (if it ever got out), doctor turned body-guard just so that he could be closer to the one that he loved, a man willing to leave his home-land and carrier in order for her dream to come true in the US. A country which didn't recognize his medical degree…meaning that he'd have to practically re-do his degree, and at this point in his life, that just wasn't a priority.  

Indeed, it wasn't a priority at the moment, and anyone that took the time to really look into his fathom-less blue eyes as he watched his so-called employer would have to be blind not to realize why. 

~*~

Finally back within the safety of the hotel she looked at him with her gentle cornflower eyes,

"I'm so glad that's over" she confided as they stood side-by-side careful not to give any hint of their involvement away.

He smiled at her, "yes, it was totally insane, with all those screaming fans, trying to touch you. Ergh, Security was a nightmare" 

She laughed lightly as the elevator arrived, doors opening, "Never mind just the touching; how about those fans that 'want me to have their baby'?" 

His eyes sparkled with amusement as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

 "You're not having anyone's baby but mine" he commented, his arm slipping possessively about her waist as he guided her down the hallway to their room, and unlocked the door. 

"How do you know? Maybe I want to have some other guy's child" she teased, her arms snaking about his neck as he shut the door behind them, before drawing her closer; crushing the length of their bodies together.

"You're mine" he whispered breath warm in her ear, before he crushed their lips together, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip silently asking for entrance into the warm sweet cavern of her mouth. She complied drawing his tongue in, gently caressing it with her own, before her tongue followed his back through parted lips, to where it belonged within the recesses of his own mouth. Passion blazed between them, as they stood, hip to hip, hand to waist, lip to lip, and tongue to tongue, until finally the need for oxygen drove them apart. 

Her chest still heaving as she leaned against him, basking in his strength, she tilted her head up to whisper in her ear, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine, 

"I'm yours, and you're mine" 

He groaned at the possessive tone in her voice as she let out the last word, 

"Yes, I'm yours and you're mine" he repeated scooping her into his arms as he carried her to the king sized bed in the other room. He laid her down gently, sitting beside her as he admired the way her porcelain skin shone white in contrast to the deep crimson sheets, her silver-gold hair a gleaming halo of silk as it fanned out around her. 

"So beautiful" he whispered, reaching out to reverently trace her face from forehead, down the outer curve of her cheeks, to her slightly pointed chin.  

Usagi's cheeks flushed red, from the intensity of his deep midnight gaze, the lust, and longing she read there causing her heart to race within her breast, even as she struggled to draw breath into her heaving lungs. 

"Mamo-chan" she breathed, reaching her arms up to pull him closer. God, how she needed him, craved his touch as she had never desired anything before, and as his lean muscular body came to lie flush against hers, she felt her body burn with longing. Usagi was on fire, skin hyper-sensitive to the slightest touch, sending shivers of pleasure through her desire filled mind. 

She struggled for air as he gently rolled her onto her stomach, and began to unzip her dress, fingers whispering over every newly revealed inch of flesh; fingers which skillfully began to knead the knots, and tension from her neck. 

"Mmmm that's wonderful" she murmured against the pillow feeling herself relax under his skilled ministrations.

"glad to be of service your worshipfulness" he teased, kissing the nape of her neck before pulling away. 

Slowly she rolled over to look at him, 

"Oh Mamo-chan" she breathed, laying her hand lightly upon his knee, "why can't I tell everyone about us?" 

Mamoru looked at her it had been his idea to keep their involvement quiet. He did not want to be out in the lime-light, and it was easier this way should he decide to set up a medical practice.  

"Please Usa, we've been over this before" he whispered meeting her imploring gaze

"I know, but Mamo-chan, it's so hard. I don't like going to these events on another man's arm, when you are the only one I want by my side. I hate the pretending to date so-n-so just to keep the media oblivious, and the fans happy. I don't want to do this anymore" 

"Shh, Usa" he murmured gathering her to his chest. "I know it's hard, but this is your dream. You wanted to be a celebrity, and now you are" 

Usagi shook her head, burying her face in the fabric of his shirt. This wasn't her dream. This was her way of making a living; this is only what she thought she wanted to do. Yes, she enjoyed acting, and the money was good, but the rest of it she could live without. The not being able to touch Mamoru in public, the secrecy, leading people on… this was the part she didn't want. She only wanted her other dream, her dream of being married to this man that was holding her so closely, of having his children, and being with him until the day that she died. That was what she wanted, and it had taken his following her while she fulfilled her childhood fantasy to realize it. 

She was the cause of her own anxiety, and the more she thought, the more she realized that she no-longer wanted to live this way. 

"Mamo-chan, what do you think of going back to Tokyo for awhile?" 

"Usa, as wonderful as that sounds your schedule will be full filming your latest movie"

"I know, but… what if I didn't sign that contract… what if we hopped on a plane tomorrow and just left America and went home?" 

"hush, don't say these things… you shouldn't sacrifice your dream just because it will take me longer if we stay here to full-fill mine."

Usagi pushed away from him, turning her blue eyes, filled with determination to make him understand. To get him to comprehend that this was no-longer what she wanted. 

"Mamoru" she began, using his full-name so that he would grasp just how serious she was, "as wonderful as this is-was… this just isn't what I want anymore. I've lived my child-hood fantasy of being famous, but what's fame when I can't even express how I feel about you in public?" 

he looked at her, taking in crease of her brow, the sincerity of her voice. His voice was pained, when he spoke, "Usako, you know I can't, I just can't step into the lime-light… there would be cameras all over… and then they'll dig up my past, want us to do photo-shoots… everything. It'll become a nightmare. I left modeling because I didn't want that type of life, with the parties, drugs, and constant exposure." 

"that's not what I meant. I want to step out of the light, join you in the shadows" she began, placing her fingertips upon his lips as he opened his mouth to speak, 

"you taught me long ago, that people change, dreams change, and that's what has happened. I no longer want the fame. I no longer want you denying your dream just so that we can be together… especially not when this isn't what's important to me anymore." She trailed off, looking shyly at her hands as they rested in her lap.

"well… then what do you want?" he asked, using one of his hands to tilt her chin upwards so that he was able to look into her eyes. To see if she was lying.

"I… I want to leave America. I want to go back home, but most of all I want to tell the world how much I love you" 

Mamoru chuckled then, "Running away with the body guard?" 

"he's not just any bodyguard" she commented, her eyes sparkling as she realized that he had given in.

"really? What makes him so different" he whispered, voice husky as he watched her stand, sliding the dress from her body, walking to the dresser in her sexy black underwear. Slowly she turned to look at him, pulling one of his shirts over her head before replying, 

"he's different, because my heart belongs to him, and no matter what, nothing is ever going to change that" she told him, watching as his eyes turned deep midnight blue, nearly black as he walked towards her. 

"good, because I have a feeling that his heart is yours" he whispered against her lips before plundering them in a passionate kiss. 

_~~~~_

_Usagi Tuskanio has disappeared from LA last night without signing onto the cast of "Mystery Moon Man". It is thought that she left some-time yesterday morning on a flight for Japan, the only word left by the star were those on a note that Ritz Carlton house-keeping found on a piece of Hotel paper left on the bed reading, _

_"Dear my beloved Fans, _

_I will not be returning to show-business… I've been spirited away by my knight in shining armour._

_Yours Truly_

_Usagi Tuskanio"_

_Her unexpected leave from show-business has shocked everyone including her manager, and her spokes-person is refraining from commenting. _

_Rumors say that she has actually run off with her body-guard, but until she is located no one will ever really know. _

_~~~~_

The blonde haired young woman with the funny hair-style laughed as she read the titles of the gossip columns which graced the news-paper stands, 

"I guess no-one has recognized me!" she exclaimed clinging to the arm of her raven-haired companion

"well, its not like they've ever seen you with your meat-balls in" 

"true... and I don't think they'd ever think to look for an Usagi Chiba" 

the man laughed, "its just a good thing for us, that they didn't find out that you were married before your carrier started" 

the blonde chuckled again, very thankful that she had taken his advice in using her maiden name for her celebrity career.

"yea... That was definitely one my better ideas" she teased as he wrapped his arm about her waist. 

"your better ideas?" he questioned in mock injury, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout

"yup, and I have an even better" Usagi commented tilting her head up,

with a smile he complied, lowering his lips to meet hers, thankful that here, in the safety of the city in which they had first met. They were free to express their love for one-another as much as they liked without the fear of flashing cameras, and prying reporters.

_~~~~_

_It has been two months since Usagi Tuskanio retired from show business, and we received a statement from her manager informing us that she will not be returning to public life. _

~*~

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, even tho. It was horrible (in my opinion)  I just had the idea buzzing around in my brain, n so there it is, no longer stopping me from writing my other two longer fics!

~Galene


End file.
